


И от ток-шоу бывает польза

by WTF STony 2021 (WTF_STony_2020)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, хорошо что не выбросил телевизор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF%20STony%202021
Summary: Чего только не увидишь, вдруг включив телевизор...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Низкий рейтинг тексты STony





	И от ток-шоу бывает польза

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

  
Не то чтобы Тони собирался смотреть ток-шоу, на которое заманили Стива ушлые ведущие Дик и Джейн Спенсер. Мстители спасли их пару недель назад — телестудию захватили террористы — и с тех пор они с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, уговаривали спасителей дать интервью в прямом эфире.

Всех по очереди.

Все отбивались, как могли.

Тор, уже успевший побывать на нескольких подобных шоу, пробормотал под нос что-то, подозрительно напоминающее «Хеймдаль, забери меня отсюда» и просто свинтил в Асгард. И Тони его понимал — Тор на ток-шоу говорил правду, только правду и ничего кроме правды, в результате чего почувствовал на себе всю силу гнева сначала представителей ЛГБТ-сообщества, потом эко-активистов, а после — старушек из поэтического клуба города Кингстон. Последнее было особенно прекрасно, ибо, в отличие от продвинутого большинства, изливавшего своё «фи» в соцсетях, эти милые дамы в шляпках с вуалетками не поленились заявиться в гости и отходить радостно встретившего их Тора тростями.

Тони, едва только с ним заговорили об интервью, послал заговоривших к Пеппер. На предмет выяснения, имеется ли в его плотном расписании окно, в которое можно было бы втиснуть интервью. Умница Пеппер, естественно, избавила шефа от нежелательного общения.

Брюс застенчиво улыбнулся, вежливо сказал «Халк крушить», и к нему вопросов больше не было.

Клинт и Наташа сначала переглянулись между собой, потом ласково посмотрели на жаждущих супергеройского присутствия в эфире ведущих, и те всё поняли без слов.

Оставался Стив. Которого уговорили.

Смотреть ток-шоу со Стивом в качестве приглашенной звезды Тони не собирался. Он их и без того немало повидал, в самом-то деле. Вернувшемуся из небытия кэпу первое время после чудесного воскрешения журналисты проходу не давали, а он милостиво соглашался с ними общаться. И был неизменно терпелив и вежлив, какие бы вопросы ему не задавали.

Интервью Стива были скучными. Он умел вести себя с журналистами, не боялся камер, но, по его же словам, старался сделать всё, чтобы больше не позвали.

Всё равно звали, не одни, так другие. Потому что нельзя так просто взять и отказаться от присутствия хоть кого-то из Мстителей на передаче.

Если бы Тони не был голоден, передача совершенно точно прошла бы мимо него. Но ему ужасно хотелось есть, а тут как раз привезли огромную пиццу, которую он решил употребить под — внезапно — телевизор.

Сначала Тони попал на рассуждения о ловле лосося, потом на шоу талантов, на новости, на телемагазин, а на пятый раз случилась передача со Стивом. Дальше внимание переключилось на двойную порцию сыра в пицце, и по телевизору остался Стив.

— …О, нет, нет, — отвечает Стив на вопрос, который Тони не услышал, — если бы мы встречались где-то в городе, я бы пришёл без цветов.

— Почему же? — с неподдельным изумлением спрашивает Джейн.

— Во-первых, мне жалко цветы, — говорит Стив. — После прогулки букет будет выглядеть веником и сгодится только украшать какую-нибудь урну. Во-вторых, букет помешает держаться за руки.

Стив ослепительно улыбается, а Тони только скептически хмыкает. Держаться за руки, ну надо же.

— Букет в одной руке, но другая-то свободна, — не сдаётся Джейн.

— В другой будет мороженое, — пожимает плечами Стив.

Мороженое — это святое, мысленно соглашается Тони. Нельзя не съесть мороженое на прогулке, и неважно какая на улице погода.

— Значит, — подхватывает эстафету Дик, — твоя идеальная пара должна любить мороженое?

— Пожалуй, да, — кивает Стив. — Ещё сладкую вату и хот-доги.

— И совсем не следить за фигурой? — подначивает Джейн.

— За фигурой нужно следить в разумных пределах, — улыбаясь, отвечает Стив. — А жизнь куда лучше с мороженым, чем без него.

Тони категорически с этим согласен. С хот-догами и сладкой ватой тоже.

Если уж они выбираются на прогулку, вдвоём со Стивом или большой компанией, тонепременно совершают набег на какого-нибудь продавца хот-догов, и никакая шаурма не способна сбить их с этого пути.

— Сладкая вата, хот-доги… Стив, да ты, кажется, пригласишь свой идеал на сельскую ярмарку? — хохочет Дик.

— И вот там-то выберу подходящий букет, — Стив тоже веселится. — Петрушку, например, или брокколи.

Тони фыркает. Были они как-то со Стивом на подобной ярмарке. Объелись яблок в карамели и сладкой ваты, а под конец Стив натурально вручил ему букет из латука. Букет благополучно дожил до дома, где был пущен на сэндвичи.

— Но ярмарку ещё нужно найти, — говорит Джейн. — А куда идти, если ярмарки нет?

— Зоопарк? — немного неуверенно произносит Стив. — Ботанический сад…

— Музей естественной истории! — продолжает за Стива Дик, вызывая взрыв хохота зрителей в зале.

— Пикник в парке, — подсказывает Джейн.

Смех-смехом, но Музей любили и Тони, и Стив, так что, время от времени они туда наведывались. И в зоопарк. И даже в ботанический сад.

Это всё Стив. Он просто говорил что-то вроде «О, выходной, чего дома-то сидеть?», а потом сообщал, куда бы прогулялся и предлагал всем, кто был в зоне слышимости, составить ему компанию. На Тони подобные предложения Стива действовали странно — он с ними соглашался. И почему бы не прогуляться? Так-то Тони, конечно, очень, очень занят, но можно же сделать перерыв. Раз уж все идут. Через какое-то время от «всех» только Тони со Стивом и остались — остальные присоединялись всё реже, потому что «ну, сколько можно, меня пингвины уже узнают».

Тони же… Если подумать, Тони тоже не был фанатом прогулок. Это если в целом. А вот если со Стивом…

Ну да, Тони очень любит гулять со Стивом. И не любит думать о том, что эти прогулки иногда похожи на свидания.

А вот до пикника в парке они как-то до сих пор не додумались… Но это уже будет слишком.

Интересно, Стив никогда ни о чём таком не задумывался? Как выглядят некоторые действия со стороны. Сам Тони предпочитает о подобном задумываться пореже — так проще. Он бы вообще не начал думать в эту сторону, не попадись ему сейчас шоу со Стивом. А теперь он слушает, как Стив рассуждает про всякие там свидания и зачем-то примеряет его слова на себя. Мазохизм чистой воды.

Где там пульт? Выключить к чёрту телевизор и сосредоточиться на пицце — самое умное, что Тони может сейчас сделать.

Но вместо этого Тони слушает о том, что Стив не хотел бы вести свою вторую половину ни в какой ночной клуб или пафосный ресторан. Маленькие семейные ресторанчики куда больше, по его мнению, подходят влюблённым парочкам. Тони вздыхает — если нужно перекусить вне дома, то они только в такие и заходят.

Джейн возвращается к теме прогулок. И Стив сообщает, что и просто по улицам гулять — это тоже неплохо. Необязательно нужно идти в какое-то конкретное место, иногда здорово просто бродить по городу. Можно даже ни о чём не разговаривать, просто идти рядом. С любимым человеком даже молчать хорошо, добавляет Стив.

А Тони думает о том, что они со Стивом часто молчат вместе. Когда бродят по набережной. Когда Стив зависает в мастерской, и Тони вдохновенно паяет что-нибудь, а Стив шуршит карандашом по бумаге. Когда они выбираются в ночи на крышу с парой бутылок пива.

Тони мысленно даёт себе подзатыльник. И снова слышит голос Стива — очередной ответ на вопрос, который Тони пропустил мимо ушей.

— Я бы не сказал, что прямо обращаю… Но это же нормально, я думаю. Подсознательное желание защищать любимого человека. Так что, да, я всегда иду со стороны проезжей части.

— Да иди ты к чёрту, — мрачно бурчит Тони и вырубает телевизор.

Тони не раз замечал это. Стив всегда вставал так, чтобы оказаться со стороны дороги. Тони никогда не задумывался, почему. А получается…

А ничего не получается, в самом-то деле. Просто Стив подсознательно стремится защитить любого близкого человека. Тони же для Стива близкий человек?

— Твою мать… — грустно произносит Тони в пустоту.

Когда Стив возвращается, он застаёт Тони в разгаре рабочего вдохновения. Динамики выведены почти на полную громкость, и Тони точно не должен был услышать, как Стив открывает дверь в мастерскую. Впрочем, он и не слышит. Стива он чувствует. Но не оборачивается. Тони пока морально не готов общаться со Стивом, ему нужно немного времени, хотя бы до утра. Сейчас он со Стивом согласен разве что помолчать, но хорошо бы делать это в разных помещениях.

Стив просит убавить звук, и ДЖАРВИС его слушается. Тони морщится — похоже, Стива сейчас потянет как раз общаться. Тони совершенно спокойно может сказать, что не тянет его на разговоры. Не то настроение. Тогда Стив спросит, не случилось ли чего, Тони скажет, что всё нормально, и на этом они разойдутся. Стив в этом плане прекрасен — он никогда не навязывает своё общество или попытки помочь, он понимает, когда лучше просто оставить человека в покое.

Тони оборачивается и видит крайне задумчивое выражение на лице Стива. Смотрит молча, наблюдает, как задумчивость на его лице переплавляется в решимость.

— Тони, мне нужно с тобой поговорить, — сообщает Стив вместо приветствия.

Тони очень не любит, когда начинают с этой фразы. Очень.

— Давай, это может подождать до утра, а? — вздыхает Тони.

Утром всегда всё проще, он уверен.

— Удели мне немного времени, Тони, — просит Стив. — Я не… готов отложить этот разговор до утра.

— Я тебя слушаю, — вздыхает Тони.

— Я сегодня был на ток-шоу… — начинает Стив, и вот тут Тони становится очень даже интересно.

Он даже жалеет, что не досмотрел до конца. До чего они там ещё договорились.

— Ток-шоу — зло, — глубокомысленно сообщает Тони. — Хотя, время от времени полезны для имиджа. Когда не вредны.

— Ох, — говорит Стив. — Вот и проверим, насколько сегодняшнее оказалось вредным для меня.

— По-моему, шоу, в которых упоминаются идеальные пары, полезными не могут быть в принципе, — не удерживается от подначки Тони.

— Ты что, его смотрел? — спрашивает Стив с ужасом.

— Слегка, — беззаботно отвечает Тони. — Примерно от цветов до пикника в парке или чуть дольше.

— О, боже!..

— Да ладно, я не слишком-то вслушивался.

Стив вздыхает. Взъерошивает порядком отросшие волосы. Трёт переносицу.

— Пока я отвечал там на вопросы, — говорит Стив, — я кое-что понял. Неожиданно. Для себя. Вдруг. Удивительно…

— Странно, внезапно, охренеть и так далее, — поддерживает Тони. — А что понял-то?

— Что ты мне нравишься, — произносит на выдохе Стив. — Не как друг. Или не только как друг… Дик и Джейн… они задавали кучу всяких вопросов, а я отвечал и почти каждый раз думал, что отвечаю о тебе.

— Почти?

— Подарить тебе цветы у меня рука не поднимется, прости, — улыбается Стив.

— А как насчёт поцелуев? — спрашивает Тони. — Там было что-нибудь про поцелуи?

— О, так ты до них не дослушал?

— Не осилил, увы. Так что там с поцелуями?

— Я… хочу тебя поцеловать, — говорит Стив, делая шаг вперёд. — Можно?

Тони незаметно и весьма больно щиплет себя через джинсы и убеждается, что не спит. Он тоже делает шаг вперёд, оказываясь совсем близко к Стиву.

— Нужно.


End file.
